edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Adventures Of Ed, Edd n Eddy
This is a fanfic series made by goku and taters A.K.A. Woohookman3 List Of Episodes For Season One *001:Hatless Ed *002:InfestEd *003:Back To Ed Part 1 *004:Back To Ed Part 2 *005:Teachers Ed *006:Painball Ed *007:The Haunted Ed Part 1 (Halloween Special) *008:The Haunted Ed Part 2 (Halloween Special) *009:The Return Of Edzilla *010:The Basketball Ed *011:The New Ed Part 1 *012:The New Ed Part 2 *013:Smarter Than a Big Mouthed Ed *014:Run Ed Run! *015:Welcome To Edtropolis Part 1 *016:Welcome To Edtropilis Part 2 *017:Return To The Ed *018:Santa Ed (Christmas Special) *019:The Little Ed *020:The UFED *021:Edfoot *022:The Lochness Ed List Of Episodes For Season Two *023:The Bullied Ed Part 1 *024:The Bullied Ed Part 2 *025:The Newspaper Ed *026:Lost Ed *027:Eddys Brother Returns (Film) *028:Get Rid Of Eddys Brother Ed *029:Eddys Brothers Rampage *030:Come On Ed *031:Victory For Ed *032:Celebration Ed List Of Episodes for Season Three *033: Four Eds Later *034:Eds Brother Ed Jr *035:Ed Cruise *036:The Curse Of Evil Tim (Film) *037:Fieldtrip Ed *038:The Ed Race *039:Transfer Ed Part 1 *040:Transfer Ed Part 2 *041:Canadian Ed *042:Web Ed *043:Do Your Homework Young Ed *044:Cooking Ed *045:Stranded Ed *046:Chaos Ed *047:Edzilla Strikes Back Part 1 *048:Edzilla Strikes Back Part 2 List Of Episodes For Season Four *049:Captain Ed *050:The Ed Ghost *051:Zombie Ed *052:Captain Melonhead Vs Professer Scam (Film) *053:Mad Ed *054:The Return Of The Eds (Alien Special) *055:Braniac Ed *056:Ed Overboard *057:Ed Vs Kevin Part 1 *058:Ed Vs Kevin Part 2 *059:Rolf's Cousins Hate Ed *060:Hostile Ed Take Over Part 1 *061:Hostile Ed Take Over Part 2 *062:Hostile Ed Take Over Part 3 List Of Episodes For Season Five *063:Ed, Edd n Eddy Around The World (Movie) *064:Eddy vs. Friendship Day (special episode) *065:President Ed *066:Eds Tales *067:Traveling back in Ed *068:Friend For Ed *069:Ed3 (Halloween Special) *070:Chicken's for Ed *071:Ed Plow *072: Have a Happy Ed's Giving *073:Robber Bad for Ed *074:No More Monsters For Ed *075:The Return of Ed Co. *076: I Am King Ed Part 1 *077: I Am King Ed Part 2 *078:Ed of Litte Faith (Christmas Special) *079:Who Shot Mr Ed? Part 1 *080:Who Shot Mr Ed? Part 2 List Of Episodes For Season Six *081:Summer's Ed Part 1 *082:Summer's Ed Part 2 *083: A New Ediverse *084: The Ed? *085: Jedi Ed *086: Studying the Ed *087: The Ed Wars Part 1 *088: The Ed Wars Part 2 *089: The Ed Wars Part 3 *090: The Ed Wars Part 4 *091: The Ed Wars Part 5 *092: The Ed Wars Part 6 *093: The Ed Wars Part 7 *094: The Ed Wars Part 8 *095: The Ed Wars Part 9 *096: The Ed Wars Part 10 *097: The Ed Wars Part 11 *098: The Ed Wars Part 12 *099: The Ed Wars Part 13 *0100: The Ed Wars Part 14 *0101: The End of the Ed Wars *0102: Back to the Normal Ediverse Films Eddys Brother Returns an 80 minute film where eddys brother returns for revenge The Curse Of Evil Tim Takes Place somewhere around season three evil tim is back for real Captain Melonhead Vs Professer Scam eddy goes back to professerscam to steal the kids money takes place around season four Special Episodes Eddy Vs Friendship Day Ed3 (Halloween Special) Summary:Ed tries to run away from Sarah when she is extremely mad and runs into a wall into the third dimension, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Jimmy, Johnny, Kevin, Nazz and Sarah Find out what happened and try to rescue Ed, Eddy goes in to save him the third dimension makes everyone look like people in "Star Wars The Clone Wars" Ed Accidentally Opened a Black Hole and Gets Sucked in, Eddy goes back to his own dimension when he is rescued by Edd, The Third Dimension Collapsed on itself, and Jimmy Says, "Ed, is in a Better Place" Then it Shows Ed falling ino the real world, he freaks out then he finds some chickens that he chases, then he finds out everything was only a dream and wakes up. Ed of Little Faith (Christmas Special) The Haunted Ed Parts 1 and 2 (Halloween Special) Santa Ed (Christmas Special) The Ed Wars (Star Wars Parody) A Ten Hour Special. Category:Stories with an unwritten plot Category:Fan-Fiction